


First Vacation

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin experiences an exciting trip with his girlfriend. Reflecting on the memory he would hold onto forever.*Short oneshot
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	First Vacation

“Jumin, look!” the young woman shouted. She leaned out the window, her hair billowing from the wind. She pointed out, the view of a town just visible below. “We’re almost there!” 

Jumin placed a hand on her waist protectively. The anxiety that coursed through his body watching her lean out of the train’s window was almost unbearable. 

“Isn't it beautiful?” she yelled, turning to face him. She held a hand on the top of her head, holding her hat down, the other on the open window frame. 

Jumin felt the coldness of the air cutting into his skin and inched closer to her. The loud, distinct noise of the train’s whistle blew through the air, notifying the small town below of their rapid descent down the winding mountain. 

Only several hours before, when their journey began, Jumin was excited for their country-side visit, but now he was more than ready to get off. Their fast, rusty train was driven by an elderly man and their fellow passengers consisted of three other people. It was unlike any traveling experience he had before. Jumin began to wonder how he allowed his girlfriend to talk him into this. It did not, in any way, feel stable to him. It was thrilling the first two hours and he could say he enjoyed it, but once the fourth hour came and she began to lean out the window daringly. . Jumin was more than happy to see the little town below.

“It is,” he yelled back. 

The train flew over a hill, causing the young woman to shriek out of happiness. Jumin laughed as he watched her radiate pure joy. Oh, how he was ready to explore the world with her. With this being their very first trip together, he was more than excited. And to make things better- for once, in this little town off the grid, he would be just another person. 

The young woman’s yell snapped Jumin out of his thoughts. “My hat!” she cried, leaning even further out of the window to look back at it flying away already far behind them. Jumin snagged the back of her clothes, yanking her back into the cart. 

“I will get you a new hat,” he shouted. “But I can’t replace you.” Jumin pulled her into his side, her laughter mixing with the whistle of the wind. 

“My favorite hat!” she cried playfully before locking hands with his and returning to poke her head out once more. 

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, their eyes both watching the town grow visibly larger with every second.

When they finally arrived, the train squealed into a drastic stop causing its passengers to lose their footings. 

“Jesus,” Jumin muttered, grabbing the woman forcefully to stop her from stumbling. Once the train stopped and the other passengers went to fetch their luggage, Jumin let his girlfriend lead the way. She bounced towards the others who patiently waited for the elderly man to make his way down from the conductors cart and to the back where their luggage was locked away beneath the passenger’s cart. He slowly unlocked it and revealed the mess that was their belongings. 

“Do you have everything?” Jumin asked, watching the young woman set down her things to smooth out her hair.

“Everything but my hat,” she said pitifully before opening her eyes and smiling. “Come! Let’s go! Our place is that tall red building over there,” she added, grabbing his hand. 

Jumin allowed her to once again lead the way. He couldn’t resist a smile. The air was comfortably warm and the town was busy but not crowded. He felt calmer. Here he could be at peace. For once, he was out of his regular business attire and allowed himself to relax.

“It’s a lot cooler here than the city, isn’t it?” she said, turning to look up at him. “It always feels hotter in Seoul.”

Jumin’s mouth lifted in a half smile. She was full of energy despite their long, bumpy journey that he, for one, found exhausting. He bent down to peck the top of her head. “It must be from all of the people,” he said. She gave him a quick nod and bounded up the stone steps to the red inn. 

An older woman greeted them happily and led them to their room once they checked in. When they made it inside, the girl tossed her things and went to the sliding glass door. She pressed her hands against it, the coolness of it comforting. “I feel tired all of a sudden. Like I could take a nap,” she said after a moment. 

Jumin let out a laugh and put a hand on the small of her back. “I figured you would be once you settled in. Why don’t we find something to eat then we can bathe and get some rest for tomorrow.”

She faked a sigh and turned around to place her hands on his chest, softly pushing on him. “Alright,” she agreed. She lifted up on her toes to give him a soft kiss before grabbing his hand and leading the way out. 

Jumin brought his other hand to his mouth, his smile irresistible. He could feel the happiness coursing through him. The setting sun signaled the closure to their first day of vacation together. It felt good. Jumin never thought traveling could be so exciting.

She, his precious girlfriend, was nothing less than fascinating. 

He couldn’t help but fall in love with her thrilling sense of joy and choice of trips. How could he not? She introduced worlds to him he never imagined existing. She put him on edge and constantly had him on his toes. He never knew what was coming with her. 

Jumin was more than willing to let her steer the reigns for the rest of the trip, which turned out to be some of the best memories for him. He would hold onto them years later. The pictures would be framed and he’d wish, every once in awhile, that he could experience that innocent, exciting sense of new love once more with her. 

  
  



End file.
